Knights and Dragons
by Daughters of Gondor
Summary: Knights, dragons and princesses. Hurin family fluff.


**_A/N:_** Sorry, no connection to 'Second Chance' with this. Just something I've been working on this for a while now and only finished it recently. Just thought I take the time to leave a note for 'Second Chance' fans.

Sorry about the long lack of update, but we've hit a major writer's block with it. We hope to get through it soon but those darn word police are keeping up the yellow police tape, not letting us through until all the debris is cleared away. It's taking longer than expected. Hope to get an update posted sooner rather than later, but it's looking to be later.

Also, sorry for any typos or mistakes.

00000000000000000000000000

_**TA 3006 December**_

_**Minas Tirith**_

"Daddy!"

The familiar shriek had Boromir surging to his feet and rushing around his desk. His heart pounded in his chest as panic flooded through him.

Seconds later a small blonde tornado swept into his study, dark gold braid trailing. Leaning down Boromir swung the little girl into his arms, relaxing as he recognized excitement in the emerald eyes instead of fear.

"Hide me, Daddy! The dragon's gonna eat me!"

"What?" Boromir asked, confused, "Fini, who…"

He cut off as Faramir strode in like a hulking dragon, a cloak giving the impression of wings. The younger Hurin male made a show of gazing around the room and behind the door, play growling, "Where are you, my dear?"

Finally he turned his gaze to his brother and the child in Boromir's arms. Slinking forward like an ungainly dragon, he sneered, "Ah, you knights…always showing up when you're least needed. Be gone."

Catching on Boromir lifted his chin defiantly, smugly drawling, "My duty is to the princess, dragon. She wishes me to stay."

"Ah, she's probably telling you stories. I'm going to eat her or some such nonsense." Faramir grumble in perfect humble dragon form, "I was only going to nibble. Then set her on my shelf of rarest possessions."

The little girl giggled as Boromir, nose in the air, mock sneered, "You dragons think you can claim anything you wish. The princess is no possession to be kept. Her heart is wild and should be left free."

The ever humble dragon pouted, "True freedom is a matter of perspective. She would have the freedom to come and go…if only she would return. Us dragons need love too."

In Boromir's arms the princess gave a small gasp, "Aw, you're lonely. Poor dragon. Come now, buck up."

Faramir gave a passing fair impression of brightening under the little girl's attention, "I would hold you high above any other in my affections, Princess. Ever will my love be yours."

A soft sigh escaped the child as she leaned toward Faramir slightly, "One must be kind to be lovable…and must not use fear to win loyalty. My Daddy always says. That goes for dragons too."

"I can be kind." Faramir responded, falling to his knees, "Forgive a foolish dragon, Princess."

A moment passed as the girl considered before she heaved another sigh and met Boromir's amused gaze, "You must set me down, Lord Knight."

Biting back a chuckle Boromir dutifully followed the Princess' order and set his daughter down. As soon as her feet touched the floor she inched her way toward Faramir and placed the sweetest of kissed on his bearded cheek. A moment passed as she stepped back before Faramir suddenly let the cloak drop from his shoulders and pretended a curse was broken, looking at his hands as if he'd never seen them before as he got to his feet and stood straight.

In the next second he scooped the child into his arms and placed kisses all over her face, making her giggle ecstatically. All the while he babbled, "The curse is broken! You've saved me! Thank you princess, forever shall I be indebted to you."

Boromir chuckled as he watched his brother and daughter play, seeing his beloved Larien in his mind's eye. He'd loved his lady from Dol Amroth since his first sighting of her, though she'd fought her feelings for him, not wanting to marry a soldier and risk losing him to death. In the end he'd won her love…

And lost her after only a year to complications in childbirth. Their babe had nearly been lost as well but the Gods had seen fit to leave him that little piece of his love.

Seeing Finduilas happy and thriving made Boromir feel closer to Larien, as if she had never really left him. She lived on in their beautiful daughter.

One day he would reunite with his lady beyond the veil. It was a day Boromir looked forward to. Yet, as he listened to his daughter and Faramir laugh, he hoped it didn't come too soon.

This knight still had many dragons to slay.

_**END**_


End file.
